


Happiness

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Snow, Snowmen, White Christmas, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Shiro had told Keith it was an exaggeration how much he had covered their kid from the cold, but Keith knew how easily Ara lost his body warmth and there was never something as overly-precautious.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaofAza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/gifts).



> I loved your prompt!! I hope you like it!

Kosmo sniffs at the cold air, the little snowflakes falling from the sky, and then he sneezes, snapping out from the front porch of the shack to inside it. 

“Come on, Kosmo!” Keith laughs from the stairs, “It’s just snow!” 

It wasn’t  _ just snow _ , though. It was snowing in the literal desert of Arizona, which wasn’t really a climate phenomenon but was a one-in-a-million situation. 

The cold was crisp and dry, making Keith’s bones hurt enough to not move from the stairs, but Shiro was too delighted, vibrating out of his skin when the first little speckles started to fall. Keith smiled at him— rather, at  _ them _ . 

Keith leaned his chin on hands, elbows perched in his knees, and stared at Ara with his arms open wide, trying to catch every snowflake that fell near him. His tail was swiping from side to side with every move, shy to touching the snow-covered ground. He was overly-coated, scarf around his face and hat low on his head, his dark blue eyes barely visible between the yarn and his hair little wisps of white around the hat. Shiro had told Keith it was an exaggeration how much he had covered their kid from the cold, but Keith knew how easily Ara lost his body warmth and there was never something as overly-precautious. 

But Ara didn’t seem to mind either the cold weather, or the fluffy jacket Keith had put on him before they could step outside. Shiro didn’t look bothered at all either, despite how much his face and ears reddened against the cold air. But Keith felt himself shiver with just seeing them play in the snow. He never liked the cold. 

“Papa!” Ara suddenly called for him, waving to him from over where he had started to gather fresh snow with Shiro, “Dad and I are building a snow person! 

Keith chuckled, nodding, and Shiro gestured him to come closer. 

“Come on,” Shiro said with a laugh, “You tease Kosmo about not coming out, but you don’t move from there!” 

Keith scoffed and started to stand up, rubbing his hands together and burying half his face on the scarf around his neck. Ara threw his hands up with a whoop, and Shiro clapped at him, making Keith chuckle and theatrically bow to them. Ara started jumping higher, his golden eyes and purple nose and cheeks showing with every hop. 

“It’s cold,” Keith mumbled when he reached their side, and Shiro pushed him with a shoulder, Ara a furry of hands and legs to go and retrieve more snow for their snow person. 

“Weird. I think you’re hot,” Shiro flirted with him, grinning when Keith rolled his eyes and pushed him off. 

“Shut up,” Keith hissed, feeling himself blush under the flush from the cold, and Shiro laughed out loud. 

“Come here,” Shiro cooed, wrapping his arms around Keith and kissing his temple, “How are you, hotshot?” 

Keith huffed, but let his weight lean completely on Shiro’s chest. 

“I’m good,” Keith whispered, and he felt Shiro smile against his hair. 

“Me too,” Shiro murmured, voice light and breathy. 

Keith knew both of them were looking at Ara, delighted with his first snow day —blowing on the still fresh snow; patting the snowball that would be the second part of their snow person; looking up to the sky and attempting to catch every fluttery snowflake. 

It had been hard at first, jumping into parenthood so suddenly. It had been scary, for Keith, for Shiro, and specially for Ara. But they had worked hard and now they had their little family. Now Ara was happy and now Keith had everything he ever wanted. 

It was a wonder —Ara was their whole universe. 

“I’m so happy,” Keith confessed, “I never thought I could be so happy.” 

Shiro leaned more over him, head snooping over Keith’s shoulder to look into his eyes. His gaze was terribly earnest. 

“You deserve to be happy.” 

Keith smiled. 

“I-” 

Then there was a snap of ozone and Ara squeaked at Kosmo appearing just over a mound of fresh snow, making the white speckles fly everywhere. Kosmo sniffed again, sneezing right after, and Ara ran towards him, hugging what he could with his short arms. 

“God,” Shiro laughed and Keith snickered. 

“It seems he does like snow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
